This invention relates generally to a charm light, and more particularly concern the construction of a lightweight, compact, simple, easily operated charm light which may be carried as on a bracelet, or as an ear pendant, other uses being possible.
There is a need for jewelry that incorporates lights; however, problems exist such as excessive weight, bulkiness, and cost. Also, if the light is to be controllable, there is need for "ON-OFF" circuitry and a switch or switches, which add undesirably to the complexity and expense. No prior way was known, to my knowledge, to overcome these problems and disadvantages in the unusual and surprising manner as now made possible by the present invention.